Bag toss games have been played in the United States for many years. In most bag toss games, players take alternating turns attempting to toss a plurality of sealed bags (typically four bags for each player) containing particulate matter (e.g., dried corn, beans, rice, sand, plastic beads, etc.), one at a time, through an opening or hole in a fixed target assembly that is resting on the ground a predetermined distance away from the player. Typically, two spaced apart target assemblies are used, and each features a deck that is angled slightly toward the player with respect to the ground on which the target assembly is resting.
Bag toss games can be played using a variety of rules. Most rules award players a plurality of points for every bag that is tossed or knocked entirely through the hole in the deck of the target assembly, a lesser amount of points for bags that remain on the deck but do not pass entirely through the hole in the deck, and no points for bags that do not pass through the hole in the deck or remain on the deck after all of the bags have been tossed. Games are usually played until one of the players or a team of two players accumulates sufficient points to reach a predetermined goal.
Traditional bag toss game target assemblies constitute unitary, rigid structures constructed from ½″ to ¾″ plywood. A bag toss game that is popular in the Cincinnati, Ohio area, which is known as “Cornhole” or “Corn Toss”, features target assemblies constructed of painted plywood that consist of a deck that is permanently attached to wooden support structure such as plywood and/or 2″×4″ studs. An organization known as the American Cornhole Association (“ACA”) has adopted standards that specify that the target assemblies (which are sometimes referred to as “platforms”) used in that particular bag toss game should have a flat deck that is 24″ wide, 48″ long and have a single 6″ circular hole or opening through the deck centered between the sides of the deck approximately 9″ from a raised rear portion of the deck. Due to the dimensions and the materials used, bag toss game target assemblies of this type tend to be very heavy and bulky, which makes them difficult to transport, store and expensive to ship.
In recent years, bag toss game target assemblies have appeared on the market that feature folding rear legs. When extended, the rear legs support the rear of the deck at higher elevation than the front of the deck, which is resting on the ground. When folded, the rear legs are disposed against the underside of the deck, which minimizes the thickness dimension of the target assembly. In some instances, two bag toss game target assemblies of this type can be joined together when the rear legs are folded against the underside of the deck and carried like a very large briefcase. Bag toss game target assemblies of this type can be formed of wood or plastic. The configuration of these bag toss game target assemblies makes them more transportable than other types of target assemblies, but it also makes them less stable. Furthermore, since the front portion of the deck rests on or very close to the ground, tossed bags that land on the ground in front of the target assemblies can bounce onto the decks, which is a violation of most bag toss game rules.